Pokémon Cloud and Star versions
Pokemon Cloud and Star are video games produced by Game Freak and published by Nintendo. It focuses on another adventure in the Pokemon games, in a region known as Rocasa region, a very mountainous region. It is part of . There is a planned total of 100 new Pokemon (144 counting Rocasian Forms and new Megas) and is meant to feel fresh but not force on new mechanics. The game is set to release in late 2018 on the Nintendo Switch. Story You start out in the Johto region, where you are turning 14. You meet the professor of Johto, Professor Elm, and he gives you your Johto starter Pok mon, Chikorita, the Leaf Pok mon, Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pok mon, or Totodile, the Big Jaw Pok mon. However, right as you're about to start your journey, you get a call from your mother, telling you to come back to the house. Packages are packed everywhere, so suddenly, with the help of nearby Pikipek. "Didn't you hear, (player's name), we're moving, dummy!" your mother calls at you. "Your dad got a job as a scientist in Rocasa!" With the sudden change in events, you quickly pack in a car and drive to the airport. A plane then takes off, and before they know it, they're in Rocasa. TBA. Region The Rocasa region is based on many mountain ranges such as the Rockies, the Himilayas, and other well known ranges. It's also known for its valleys that dip down between the large mountains. Therefor, most of the area is elevated OR flat, allowing for some breathtaking views up even just a quarter. The Rocasa region is quite a bit larger than Alola, and is divided into North, South, East and West areas. The Northern area features colder, frostier climates, Eastern features lush, blooming enviorments, Southern shows orange leaves and chilly forests, and West brings out warmer, dustier and desert-like areas. These four areas, of course, are based off of the 4 seasons, barring Western, which is based off of the wild west instead of its appointed Summer. Areas Gameplay Gameplay is obviously based off of the other Pokemon games, where you play in a world full of unique creatures known as Pokemon, which you may battle alongside. You probably get the gist, but I'll summarize it- you play as a 11 year old who recently left to go on his own Pokemon quest. You must catch Pokemon and use them for battle. The battles are in a turn-based system where a Pokemon gets a typing and abilities to suit it. You must go and defeat the challenges you face, including directly facing the villanous team and the legendary Pokemon. Your goal is to defeat all 10 Mountain Trials in the region. These Mountain Trials are placed on 10 unique mountains around the region. The goal is to do a task while climbing up the mountains, all while fighting off Pokemon. Each trial has 5 unique parts to them, making the game challenging but fun (as well as rewarding). There are also items, which you can use to boost your Pokemon in battle, as well as Mega Evolution, which requires a special stone that can be found around the world, and a mega ring given to you by the professor. Z-Moves also return, which are super powerful attacks that require a stone which converts normal attacks to Z-moves. SOS Battles return from Pokemon Sun and Moon, where wild Pokemon have the chance to summon other Pokemon of the same species and their evolutions. You also get the Rotom Dex, which also gets an option to mute it for those people who don't like it (which are surprisingly many). You can also participate in small minigames known as Pok mon Sports. These minigames will increase Pok mon happiness in the Pok mon participating. A different one can be found on every mountain, correlating with the mountain's theme. Rotom Dex The Rotom Dex feature from Pok mon Sun and Moon returns, with your Pokedex being haunted by a Rotom. However, this time, it has a wider assortment of functions, instead of just being a PokeDex and a map. *DexNav- DexNav returns from Pok mon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It lets you search for nearby Pok mon, and encounter one in the overworld, where you'll see their tail sticking out of it. It allows you to find a specific Pok mon easily. *Region Map- Just like in the games before, it shows a GPS-like map of where you are. However, thanks to complaints, the goal flag has been removed. *PSS- after its removal in Gen 7, PSS has been brought back. You can access Wonder Trade, the GTS, Battle, and find other people to trade and battle with this. *PokeFinder- like in Generation 7, you can activate PokeFinder in many locations across the regions, where you can take pictures to increase your ratings on it. When your ratings go up high enough, you'll upgrade it. You can also only catch certain Pokemon by finding them through the camera. Minor Additions/Changes from Generation 7 *New mega stones have been added, just like in Gen 6. *Pokeball Cases have returned from Gen 4 in the form of stickers, which can be bought in every other city. They release effects when a Pokemon is released. *The same stores who sell PokeBall stickers also sell true PokeBall cases, which allow you to pick from a large variety of themed Pokeballs covers and colors. *You now have the option to throw left handed for every throwing style, not just the normal left handed. *The PC Boxes have a "Sort by Number" option to sort your pokemon into National Pokedex order. *You get the choice to choose 1 of the Johto starters at the start of the game, just like the Kanto ones in XY, which means you get to pick two starters. Rocasian PokeDex The Rocasian PokeDex consists of 450 Pokemon, including over 100 new ones. Blue text means Cloud exclusive Pokemon, purple means star exclusive Pokemon. Completing the Rocasian Dex (not including Event Pok mon) will give you the shiny charm, which doubles the chance to encounter Shiny Pokemon in the wild. New Ultra Beasts have also been added, which are part of the postgame. tables are slightly inspired by other Pokemon games on the wiki New Pokemon= |-|Returning Pokemon= |-|New Ultra Beasts= TBA Regional Forms The regional forms are new, changed forms of existing Pokemon. They have types changed to suit the environment due to adaptation in the Rocasian environment. Old regional forms can be found in "Habitat Conservation" zones, where different temperatures and climates are artificially brought in to a facility where Pok mon with new forms AND alolan forms can be found. Mega Evolutions Mega Evolution (and other kinds of in-battle mutation) are activated by having a Mega Ring and a Mega Stone held by your Pokemon. They boost a Pokemon's stats but convert back to normal after a certain amount of turns. Along with the existing ones, the current planned count for new Mega Evolutions is 20. Legendary Locations Like in Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, every legendary Pok mon, not counting Mythicals, are catchable in the pair of games. However, there is a focus on Ho-Oh and Lugia in the games, with their own sidequests. New Moves New Abilities Ditto-Assist Instead of using Ride Pok mon, you can now call on a Ditto which can change into any Pok mon it sees. When defeating a trial, or getting to a specific point in the game, a NPC will show your Ditto a picture. You can then tell it to transform into that Pok mon, just like Ride Pok mon. NPCs Main These characters are critical to the story of the game. These include Rivals, Professors, and more. Trainer Classes These trainers are battled on the many routes between cities in the region. Peak Leaders These are the leaders of the Mountain Trials, who will lead you through them and sometimes will battle you at the end of the trials. They are mono-type mostly and get progressively harder as the story continues. They commonly reappear in the story mode. New Z-Moves Events Events will happen over courses of years, in which Pokemon, Items or other exclusive items are distributed over the web or through codes. A list of events are as follows- Trainer Customization Trivia Generation NDR Category:Pokémon (series)